Li'l Bit
by Firestorm-244
Summary: A Dawn and Spike fic. I wasn't sure if chapter five would fall under PG or PG 13, so I changed the rating... Enjoy ::Edited::
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Hey. This piece of fanfiction takes place sometime shortly after the curse on the Summer's house has been lifted and everyone finds out that Dawn has been stealing.  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer does not belong to me. It belongs to Mr. Joss- I'm not sure how to spell his last name.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Looks like you win again," the blond haired man said. Sitting on the floor across from me as lightly slammed his hand of cards on the small coffee table.  
  
"Guess so," I said quietly as my arms tightly wrapped around me. The coolness of the room was finally getting to me, and my teeth briefly chattered as a shiver ran up my spine.  
  
"Here," he said, taking off his black leather jacket and held it out offering it to me.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm alright." I knew he didn't buy it; my false, big macho, strong girl act.  
  
"You're freezing bit," he said softly. "You'll catch cold if you don't warm yer self up." I watched him closely as he stood up, walked around the table between us and draped the heavy material around me.  
  
I sighed in defeat, accepting it and wrapping it around me. I take in the faint smell of him that radiates from the material, "thank you..."  
  
Taking his place back on the cold cement floor, he gathers the cards and begins re-shuffling the deck. "It's not every day that you sneak off and come over here." He casually states. "So tell me, what are you doing here?" Sometimes it's really hard to believe he's a blood-sucking monster. I mean, when you think vampire do you think good-looking guy with a good fashion sense, with a British accent? No. I usually think: big scary thing that wants to rip my throat out.  
  
I sigh. I think I've always had a thing for him, even when he was all evil and killing people. "I just wanted to get away for a while."  
  
"So you came here?" he inquired as he lay a card in front of me face up, the other, over top, faced down.  
  
"The gang, they look at me funny now; as though I'm gonna steal all their money or something... and- I mean... It's just... You don't look at me like that." I answered. Forcing a slight smile, my eyes then furrow in disappointment, "hit me."  
  
Another card is placed into my hand. He then unconsciously pulls out a cigarette, bringing it up to his lips. Briefly, he looks from it to me, only to set it down in the ashtray that had found a temporary spot on the floor.  
  
"Uh, don't worry about me. If you want to smoke, go ahead."  
  
"Don't think Big sis would care much for that. You know, second hand smoke `n all. Not good for humans. He picked up his hand and glanced over his cards, "hit or stay?"  
  
"Stay."  
  
"What have you got love?" he asks sincerely; as though he is actually enjoying my company.  
  
"Twenty-three" I sigh with disappointment.  
  
He flips his cards over to reveal a perfect twenty-one. "I guess I can't lose them all. Do you want to play again?"  
  
As much as I'd like to stay with him, I know I can't. I'm supposed to be grounded and if Buffy comes home early, she'll flip out if she discovers I wasn't there when I should have been. Willow should be back from her classes shortly and we're supposed to walk over to the magic shop so I can work off everything I stole...  
  
I shook my head. "No I've got to head home." I say, shrugging off his jacket. I pick up my bag and like the gentlemen he is, he walked me as far as he could to his crypt's door; knowing that if he walked to close to it, he'd be burned when I open the door.  
  
I unlatched the door, pulled it back and welcomed the sun's warm glow. I paused for a moment while standing under the thresh-hold. "Um...Spike?"  
  
"What is it 'Bit?"  
  
My throat cought in my throat and my checks burned with a crimson blush, "Never mind."  
  
"You get home safely Dawn." He said simply.  
  
"'K." Is all I seemed to be able to say as I slowly pulled the door closed and headed home. 


	2. Hmm...

Author's Notes: A really short chap from Spike's point of view.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The door gently slamed closed as she headed out. I'm left once again to myself. I walk over re-latch the door. Don't want any unwelcome guests... I had been sleeping before she'd come a nock'n on my crypts door and though I still feel the faint need to go back to sleep I disregard it for I feel my hunger stirring.  
  
Walking over to my trap door, I pulled it back and went down below. "I wonder what that was about..." I said absentmindedly. I pulled back the small door of my icebox and retrieved a blood pack. "Dawn..." I shrugged and headed back up the stairs. Heh, she's a teenager, there's always something about with them. I told myself.  
  
I picked up my jacket and folded it over the chair's arm. Picking up the ashtray, I place it on the table where it was supposed to have been and plop myself in my chair. I effortlessly pop off the plastic cap and suck back the cold liquid. As it enters my mouth my features automatically change, becoming rigid and feral.  
  
Crumpling the now empty blood pack I carelessly tossed it into a miscellaneous spot in the room. I grabbed the remote control and briefly flipped through the channels. "News... News... Ew," I shudder slightly. "All My Children..." I flipped the tele off and reached for my cigarette then in my pocked for my trusty, silver plated lighter. Apparently it's not so trusty anymore as it seems all the lighter fluid has been used up. I flicked once more and whip it across the room in aggravation. "Bloody hell! Nothing on the tele and my lighter's finished. I'm going to be trapped inside this tome for at least an hour more with noth'n to do. Maybe I should`ve convinced the Bit to stay..." I then thought better of it, "No one would benefit from that." I told myself. "Not only would Dawn get into even more trouble then she's already in, but then Buffy'd bitch the hell out of me the next time I see `er..."  
  
I sighed. "Guess there's nothing left for me to do now but..." I was unable to finish my sentence as my fist connected to my jawbone and I purposely knocked myself out. Hey, being unconscious for and hour or so's better than being board out of my skull. Right?  
  
Authors Notes: For anyone who's a fan of All My Children, sorry but I just thought it'd be funny to see Spike really big on one soap (passions) and then despise another. Well hope you enjoyed the quick read. Bye^_^ 


	3. Dear Diary

Chapter 3  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Dawn again- well who else would it be? As you know, Xander and Anya's wedding was supposed to be held last Saturday, and it did but. he ended up leaving her at the alter. And I'm torn as to whether I should be hating him for doing that or-I mean Xand's not the kind of guy to just bail, I don't think he is. Well he never did before. But then again, he'd never gotten ready to get married before. Y'know what? I'm getting WAY ahead of myself so let me start at the beginning.  
I lifted my hand up off the paper and thought as I shook the ink inside my pen before I continued.  
Like Buffy, Tara, and Willow, I was stuck wearing this ugly green dress that felt so incredibly uncomfortable but I kept my opinion to myself. Anya said they looked good and that I looked "Adorable" Oi. Wearing that dress was like double punishment on top of the grounding, Which, by the way, I am happy to say is no longer in effect. Anyway, everyone was rushing around, trying to finish up with last minute preparations. At one point Willow and Tara were forced to help Anya with her bride's maid dress and Buffy to help Xander with his neck tie- big mistake there, she's never been able to tie those things properly I remember back when dad and mom were still together, I was about four and a half and we snuck into dad's tie drawer and tried to tie one of those bow tie's, let's just say it didn't work out so well and the tie ended up getting thrown out. Yeah, so um that left me to the post of meet and greet.  
  
Spike came and I was kinda happy to see him, I haven't seen him around lately, I wonder why? I used to catch him snooping around our house, talking to Buffy when she got home from work sometimes. But he doesn't even do that anymore. Strange thing was, he showed up with a "date". Which, okay. I'll admit it made me feel a little jealous; which is weird 'cause I know I used to have a crush on him but I thought I was over it. and here I thought he had a thing for Buffy. When I told her, she started acting a little strange, as though SHE was jealous.  
The wheels in my head for not the first time attempted to turn on the subject but I pushed the thought away. There's no way she's.  
I met this really nice demon there though. He was pretty cool we hung out a bit while the wedding was busily not happening. I should have tried to get his number, or at least find out what dimension he was from. Oh well.  
  
And then a bunch of fights broke out, Xander killed some demon that was attacking Anya and then. She was crying and he, he just up and left. Didn't say a word to anyone, just went away. Just like Riley. And Anya, well she was devastated. She really loved him and he-  
I set my pen down. I didn't feel like writing anymore. And reminiscing just made me feel really depressed. 


	4. No, you can't

Chapter 4  
  
"Dawny, supper's ready!" Willow called up to me.  
  
"Coming!" I called back. Closing my diary, I put it away and left the unfinished homework sprawled all over my bed. I headed down stairs and into the kitchen. "Wow, Spaghetti." I said sarcastically as I took my seat.  
  
"Full of noodley goodness," Buffy stated as she quickly passed me a plate, "Dawn have you finished your homework yet?" She asked before digging right in to her supper. She's in a rush because she only has thirty minutes before she has to be at the Meat Palace.  
  
"Not yet." I replied as I turned my fork around and wrapped far too much pasta around it. Vainly I tried to fit all of it in my mouth. After slurping it into my mouth I looked up at her, "I'm almost done. Um, I was wondering if I could go off to the Bronze when I finish?"  
  
"Will?" Buffy asked between mouthfuls.  
  
"Oh, I can't. My mom's sick with the Flu and I told her that I'd come and visit her tonight remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Maybe tomorrow okay?" My eyes narrow.  
  
"Buffy, I can go by myself-" but she stopped me off before I can continue.  
  
"No way. You are not allowed out on the streets at night by yourself it's dangerous."  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"No. The last time you went out, at night, by yourself, you almost got yourself and your friend eaten by a pack of hungry Vamps." She stated sternly as she finished her plate of spaghetti.  
  
"Oh, sure. Throw that in my face again." I said with spite.  
  
At this point, Willow decided to join in on our conversation, "Dawn, Buffy's right. It's not safe. I promise I'll take you tomorrow."  
  
"What about Tara?" I instantly regretted bringing up Tara when I saw Willow's face.  
  
"No. She's out to night with her friend Alexandria." the red headed girl stated with notable distaste.  
  
Deciding to change the subject, I then suggested, "Well. how about Spike? I'm sure he's not doing anything all that important. He wouldn't mind-You could stop by his crypt and ask him on your way to work."  
  
Buffy stood up from the table and carried her plate over to the sink. "I don't think that's such a good idea-"  
  
"Why not? It's not like you haven't asked him to watch over me before?" I said.  
  
"Look. I don't want to be bothered with Spike right now okay?"  
  
"You don't have to get snippy, I get it. I can't go." I slouched in my chair and pouted.  
  
"I'll be home around eleven thirty. I expect you in bed before I get home, it's a school night."  
  
"Whatever." She kissed the crown of my hair, grabbed her bag with her uniform in it and headed out the door. 


	5. Triangles, Fast food and the Bronze

"Stupid Pythagorean theorem, stupid triangles, stupid math!" I announced to no one as I accidentally snapped my pencil in half. I pulled another from my school bag. What relevance does this have? None! Grrr. I messaged my temples as I leaned back in my seat. "Just seven more questions to go." I told myself. Yeah, seven more questions and I'll be finished my math homework. I frowned. Then I get to work on my stupid Geography project, which I can't do much of because my partner hasn't e- mailed me his part of the assignment.  
  
I stared down at my textbook, which now appeared blurry to me and I tried to focus on the next question. "Okay. A squared, subtract C squared equals B squared." I said as I wrote down the formula for the problem. "A squared being fourteen squared, which is one hundred ninety six- Ah, screw it. I'm taking a break!" I stated and pushed my self away from my desk and head downstairs. I walked into the kitchen as I stretched, and grabbed a glass from the dish rack and moved over to the fridge wear I found the half drunken jug of orange juice. I poured the liquid into my glass and downed it entirely in one gulp. The phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
I heard the Pakistan accent of one of my friends. "Dawn why aren't you here at the Bronze?"  
  
"Anila?" I asked; to confirm who it was.  
  
"Yeah, now come over to the Bronze. Jessica, Sandra and I've been waiting for you to show." She orders.  
  
"I can't. I haven't finished my homework and-"  
  
The voice on the phone changed and I knew that Jessica had taken the phone from Anila. "Come on Dawn. Josh's been waiting for you-Sean stop it; I'm on the phone! So come on. If you don't come he might end up with Vanessa." She taunted. Josh. I'd seen him a couple of times at the Bronze, he was way easy on the eyes and Jessica had noted my faint interest in him.  
  
I debated it for a second. Buffy told me to stay in, but if I go out and come back before eleven then neither Willow nor Buffy will be the wiser. So, let's see, hang out with the girls and a bunch of cute guys at the Bronze, or go back upstairs and answer those dumb math questions. that answer's easy: I'm going to the Bronze. "Give me twenty minutes." I said before I hung up the phone. I quickly slipped my denim jacket on. Then, of course, I put on my shoes and locked the door as I headed out.  
* * *  
I took one last puff of my cigarette before tossing it off to the side of the street. I exhaled the smoke and pulled open the doors to the fast food restaurant; my dark, dingy, clothes in contrast with the clean, florescent, lit area. As expected, I found her working the register.  
  
"There you go. Thank you for ordering at the Meat Palace, have a good night." She said brightly but inside I can tell she was anxious for her break to come.  
  
"Next." She said. And I stepped up to the counter.  
  
"Hey there love." I said giving her one of my mischievous smiles.  
  
"Spike." she said with notable annoyance in her voice. "What the hell have I told you about coming here when I'm working?"  
  
"So you'd rather me come to meet you after closing?" I said arrogantly.  
  
She looked at me with utter disgust on her face, while I played it cool and hid the pain that I feel whenever she gives me that look. "No." She said in a low tone, just loud enough for me to hear. "I told you. It's over between us. What do I have to do to get that through that tiny brain of yours?"  
  
I chose to ignore her remark "You know, I'm not like'n your attitude much. I don't know if I want to order anything from here." I said loud enough for that pathetic assistant manager of hers to hear.  
  
"Buffy? Are you being rude to this costumer?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah that's right!" I jumped in, pretending I actually wanted to buy something. "But I think I'll take my business elsewhere." I turned and headed out. Leaving Buffy's manager to scold her. A smile curled on my lips. Okay that was a cheap shot, but after all the crap she's put me through these passed few months she deserves it. Despite what she thinks, I actually didn't come to try and get into her pants. I just wanted to bother her, shake her up a little, after toying with my feelings I have a right to do that. She says she hates me; that she's disgusted with me- she just abruptly puts an end to our "relationship" and then complains that it's hard. Hard for her? Hey! Who trampled on who's heart huh? Who's risked his ass dozens of times to protect not only her but her li'l sis as well? And who's the one who's getting used- to give what you want and treated like dirt? Me that's who.  
  
I think I'll go to the Bronze. Yeah. I feel like onion rings and they've got that neat little thing with the sour dip-what are they called? Oh I can't remember. I turned the corner and headed off in that direction.  
* * *  
I sipped my drink and nodded my head, pretending to be interested in what he was saying. Josh was okay, well he was good looking but that's about all he going for him. His brain must be about the size of a peanut and his friends who just so happened to be hooed up with Anila, Sandra and Jessica, didn't appear to be a whole lot smarter. I took another sip of my drink and again I nodded.  
  
He started playing with a tendril of my hair; twirling it around his finger. He traced my jaw line. I feltl really uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, look at that," I said abruptly. "Out of punch," I gestured at the cup in my hand and excused myself. I slowly walked across the floor over to the counter, when someone caught me eye. Crap, Spike. I've gotta get out of here. I looked around for an exit other than the one he'd just entered then I quickly dashed off. I made it out side only to hear the door that I'd just passed through open again.  
  
"Dawn? Where are you going?"  
  
I turned around, "Oh, hi Josh. Um, just coming out to get a little fresh air." I said innocently.  
  
"Oh?" he says, taking a step towards me.  
  
"Yeah. It's so noisy in there, and-" he cut me off before I could continue.  
  
"You wanted to be somewhere where we could be alone?" He said taking another step. There was something about him I just didn't trust and my trust was further lessoning.  
  
"I- I never said that." Before I even realized it, his hand wrapped my wrist and I couldn't get away. "Let go of me!" I struggled as he tried to lead me into one of the nearby alleyways. "No-" he silenced my protests by covering my mouth with his free hand.  
  
"Shut up!" he ordered. Thinking fast, I struggled and freed myself from his grasp ever so slightly and elbowed him in the ribs. He let me go and I instantly dashed into a run. But he recovered; caught up to me and pushed me from behind. I fell on to the ground and before I could even move he rolled me over to face him. His hand's covering my mouth again and suddenly I felt a cold blade pressed up against my neck. "You do as I say or I'll slit your throat." 


	6. Guardian

Chapter 6  
Half way up to the counter, I abruptly stopped. My brow furrowed and I tried to concentrate. "Dawn?" I said aloud. I looked around but found that she was nowhere in sight. I know she's here-or at least she was here recently. I could sense her presence, just like how I could sense Buffy's whenever she was near. I scanned the area again, no sign of her. There was a slight pang in my stomach and I knew she was in danger. I spotted the small group of teenybopper girls that Dawn hangs around with sometimes. "It's been awhile since Josh went off after Dawn." I was able to hear one of them say over the live band performing; thanks to my heightened sense of hearing. One foot stepped in front of the other and I found myself hastily heading over to the group.  
  
"Uh, can we help you?" one of the girls asked in a stuck up tone.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet he wants fashion tips I mean hello? That outfit is so mid ninety's" another butted in.  
  
I looked myself over, what the hell's wrong with my clothes-wait I'm not here to get insulted about how I dress from some little girl, I'm here to find out where Dawn is.  
  
"Y'know, out dated clothing aside, you're pretty hot." One of the girls declared.  
  
She stood up from her seat and looked me over. The guy who had been sitting down beside her stood up too and got right up in my face. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing pal she's mine!"  
  
"Look boy-o, I don't bloody care. I'm looking for Dawn," I snapped back.  
  
"How should I know? Josh went after her after she headed outside-" I was gone before he even gets the chance to finish. I'm already pushing through the crowded building, trying to make my way to the exit.  
* * *  
  
'Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh, god!' I said over and over again. "You-you don't want to do this," I stuttered as I looked into Josh's eyes and I'm hit with a second wave of shock for his pupil's momentarily dilated and became slits-slightly reminiscent of cats' eyes- a low snarl sounded and he grinned malevolently.  
  
"Really? 'Cause I think I do," he declared; his voice had become much deeper and horse. 'Help, somebody!' I yelled inside my head. The fear was so great that I was unable to scream.  
  
"Trust me." A voice sounded in the near distance-an unfamiliar voice-and I noticed the figure was hidden within the shadows, "You really don't want to."  
  
"Piss off pal. Can't you see I'm busy?" he hissed.  
  
But the stranger merely stepped out of the shadows and looked down on me. "Help me!" I scream and he shakes his head.  
  
"Sorry squirt, but it's not my place."  
  
Demon Josh then, grabbed my left wrist and held up my palm. He swiftly ran the blade across my skin and I shuddered in pain. He then sliced his left palm and pressed our hands together. Instantly he let out a most horrid scream and clutched his hand in pain as it burned and smoked.  
  
"Can't say I didn't warn you. She's not an ordinary human."  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
I knew that voice, "Spike!" I looked over to see him speeding towards me; his face changed, rigid and rough skinned as his feral eyes glowed golden with rage. It was like a giant blur and I soon found my self rising up off the ground as the battle between Demon Josh and Spike began.  
  
Spike took a punch to the abdomen. He stumbled back slightly, regained his balance and then kicked Josh in the side of his knee. Josh yelled out and fell down clutching the side of his leg in pain while Spike clutched his head and fell to the ground uttering anguished grunts.  
  
The stranger casually called out, "Oh, did I forget to mention? The boy's not really a demon, he's just being possessed by one- A Melcranakt I believe."  
  
"What!?" I asked taken a back.  
  
While Spike gets up again and complains, "Would've been nice if someone'd told me that before I broke his knee and gave ma-self a mind numbing migraine!" he then rolled back and dodged a downward kick from Josh only to be hit with an elbow to the face. "This is really gonna hurt." Spike declared just before executing an upper cut which propelled demon Josh a good few feet in the air, knocking him completely unconscious.  
  
"Spike!" I called as I ran over to where he's again clutching his head in pain. "Are you okay?"  
  
He recovered somewhat and looked up at me, his face then reverted back to normal and he smiled lightly, "I'll be fine 'bit. Be good as new with in a few hours, one of the upsides to being a vampire." He then wiped the blood that ran from his nose and attempted to get up only to fall over. I gave him a hand and helped him steady himself.  
  
"Is he? You didn't kill him did you?"  
  
"Na'h. He'll be fine- except for the broken leg. and the jaw that I'm sure is dislocated. and he's also probably going to be suffering from a concussion- who the bloody hell are you?" He asked as he directs his attention to the stranger.  
  
"I'm just a wondering demon who directs people on the path they're supposed to follow. Now are you going to finish what you started Chips O'hoi or are you just going to let our little friend go off and posses some other unfortunate kid who crosses its path?" We all looked in Josh's direction to find a small green colored parasite, no bigger than a soft ball come out from inside his bleeding hand and try to escape only to have itself stomped out by the bottom of Spike's leather boot.  
  
"Man but you seem to get into trouble as much s your big sis does." He abruptly stated.  
  
"You know Buffy?"  
  
"Yup. A little bit. Imparted some words of advice just before she'd gone off to stop Angelus from awakening Akathla all those years ago. The name's Whistler," he began. "And I'm not exactly sure what your roll is in the grand scheme of things but I do know that some one will stand by your side, and it's not the Slayer." He turns to leave when Spike called out to him.  
  
"Hey mate. What are you babbling about?"  
  
"I'm just the messenger. Don't ask me what it all means. Now, do you know if they sell hotdogs in there?" Whistler said gesturing towards the Bronze. "Cause I could really go for a hotdog."  
  
"Um. I don't think they do." I replied dumbly.  
  
"Damn. Oh, well. Tell your sis I said 'hi'." He says before walking off and disappearing into the shadows.  
  
"Strange bloke." Spike remarked. He then held up my palm and inspected it. Pulling out a handkerchief, he wrapped it around my wound carefully. "It's not too deep, but we should clean it up and have it bandaged properly after I get you home. Now come on."  
  
"But what about Josh?"  
  
He sighed okay I'll get someone to call an ambulance for him so just stay here and wait till I come back outside. 


End file.
